King Boo
thumb|442px|right King Boo is the king of the Boo's, and Luigi's arch nemesis. He despises the Mario Bros., but hates Luigi more. This hatred is more vicious that Bowser and Mario's rivalry. King Boo has great Magical Powers, and becomes stronger if there are more Boos in the area. King Boo is allied with the King of the Koopas, Bowser, and is best friends with Petey Piranha. Also note that King Boo's ambitions to take over Sarasaland is similar to Bowser's ambitions towards the Mushroom Kingdom. He has 7 children named the Boolings. Game Appearances Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess King Boo will appear as the main antagonist in Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess. Here, he kidnaps Princess Daisy in an effort to conquer Sarasaland, and Luigi comes to rescue her. Nothing much else has been confirmed, however. Seventh Fiery Boss and Seventh Icy Boss Paper Luigi King Boo appears late in the game, taking Princess Daisy, Princess Eclair, and the Chestnut King at the wedding of Eclair and the Chestnut King. He tries to get the Marvellous Compass and Star Sprites, but fails to. In the end, he uses the three members of Royalty to boost his power with a special machine. He later gets the Compass and Star Sprites, and supercharges his machine, becoming Lord Fear. NRL Player King Boo is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skillful player with average strength and speed. His special skill is to phase through players to avoid tackling. Super Luigi 64 King Boo kidnaps Princess Daisy and appears as the main antagonist. Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga King Boo appears as a boss in the his own mansion. Boo Island King Boo is the Boss of Boo Island in Luigi & Waluigi and gains a new transformation called King Boom Boo. Mario Singalong Rocks! King Boo makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode twice and sing The Animals House of the Rising Sun in Karoke Mode at least once. King Boo reappears in Mario Singalong Down Under! as a default character. To unlock him in Mario Singalong Legends! you have to sing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police in Karoke mode at least once and complete Story mode twice. An Even Eviler Clone He has a Dark clone named Dark King Boo. He is set to appear in the game New Super Mario Sunshine as a boss. It is unconfirmed where he will be fought at. The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins King Boo is set is appear in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins as a minor antagonist. Trivia *King Boo is not married to Queen Boo, their naming is pure coincidence. *King Boo can obtain the King Boom Boo form without the four Gold Boos, although it will be weaker. Quotes }} Gallery File:The_True_King_Boo_by_evilwaluigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion King Boo File:King_Boo_MM.png|McBoo's Mansion File:King_Boo_MM3.png|McBoo's Mansion 3 File:King Boo MMWii.png|McBoo's Mansion Wii File:King boo PA.png|Flame Series King boo.....png Category: Characters Category: Royalty Category: Undead Category: Bosses Category: Villains Category: Final Bosses Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:McBoo Series Category:Boos Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:McToons Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Males Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Category:Bad Guys Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Boos Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Fire Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Boos Category:Boos Category:boo mario Category:Icy Bosses